Of Thunderstorms, Of Fights, and Stolen Kisses
by Yuuki no Yume
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMERIES Kelsi is walking home one Spirit Week day, when the rain begins to pour. When confronted by someone she'd rather not see-- what are her reasons? And what happens?


This is a one shot I wrote based off of the 'Stories from East High: Wildcat Spirit'. I'm planning a full chapter story of it, if anyone likes this one, following Kelsi's side of it once more-- and no it will not end like this one! Anyways, sadly I own tons of HSM stuff but do not actually own the characters or anything like that-- they all belong to Disney!

**Of Thunderstorms, Fights, and Stolen Kisses**

"Damn it," the brunette haired girl murmured impatiently, wiping a wet bang out of her eyes. It was just one of those days, the weatherman had so no need for umbrellas.. then why the hell was it pouring down rain? The already vexed composer, was even more so now as she shivered in the cold rain- her clothes quickly becoming soaked in the Albuquerque down pour.

Her feet splashed against the side of the road, annoyingly getting her wetter by the minute. Sure she loved the rain, but not being out in it walking more then half a mile home. Martha would have normally walked home with her, said girl living only about four houses away from Kelsi, but Martha had gone home earlier- Kelsi herself having to stay longer for preparations for the Spirit Ball.

Kelsi scoffed at the thought of the ball, sure she loved decorating for it and going there...The only thing was she was going 'stag' and her senior year, and it was all his fault. Or perhaps it was Sadie Hawkins, but still. It was most certainly, mostly his fault!

Tugging her jacket out of her bag, the one that said 'EAST HIGH SENIORS 2008' in bold letters across it, Kelsi tried to use it to keep her dry- knowing it would only last a few minutes in the down pour, but it was better then the t-shirt that she was sure becoming see through now. Not even bothering with pulling her hair out from under her hood, Kelsi trudged on, all along thinking about how when she got home she'd take a nice shower, change clothes and settle her temper by playing the piano.

A clash of thunder made Kelsi jump, as the rain started pouring down harder. Just her luck! Now her glasses were getting fogged and even after she wiped them off the rain was coming down so hard, she still could hardly see.

The rev of a car engine startled her--who in their right mind would be out in this weather? Okay, she was out in it, but in her defense it wasn't by choice! Turning she noted the familiar silver G-6 and visibly stiffened as she turned away and started walking once more. It didn't escape her notice, that the car too continued at her pace for several minutes before the drivers window was rolled down.

"Kelsi, do you need a ride?" the male voice inquired making her eyes narrow. "No I don't," she replied stubbornly hearing a sigh escape the male's lips. "You're going to get yourself sick, Kelsi," he started as Kelsi shrugged it off. She'd rather get sick then ride with him. Out of the corner she watched him shake his head, and not roll of his window knowing that later he'd regret it.

The two continued in silence, thunder clashing every so often each time startling Kelsi a little.. "Damn it, Nielsen! What has gotten in to you?" the male said finally breaking the silence that was between the two, unsuccessfully lessening the tension.

Kelsi bit her lip before turning on her heel to glare at him in the car, him stopping it as he did so. She remained quiet for a minute, the boy waiting for her response. "Ami," she finally responded before returning to her task of walking home, her feet hitting the cement in angry sploshes. She was beginning to regret not having bought a car with her paychecks from Lava Springs...

Something caught her wrist and in surprise she spun around to meet the familiar chocolate-brown eyes, the rain making his normally messy hair slop against his face unaccustomly. "What do you want?" she demanded glaring at him, blue eyes fierce.

Jason dismissed her angry questioned and used his own. "What does Ami have to do with the way you're acting?" he demanded meeting her fierce glare evenly. "You know exactly why," she replied angrily, pulling herself free of his grasp and turning away quickly letting the boy comprehend that as she continued on.

"NIELSEN!" he shouted once more and she turned to glare at him, only to stumble back at his closeness. "What the hell-?" she muttered before his hand was on her arm, hand on her waist and he pulled her quickly into a kiss.

Kelsi blinked in surprise, before in reaction she slapped him making the boy recoil. "What do you think you're doing," she growled angrily,"if _Ami catches _you!" _'Not to mention you just stole my first kiss' _ she thought angrily.

"Why don't you just listen?!" he retorted shutting her up quickly, though she glared at him from beneath glasses. "Listen.. I'm sorry, okay?" he said earning a grumble from the girl,"You know how I am-- I sometimes act before thinking. I was waiting for someone else though, y'know? And Ami is hot so I sort've--"

"Said yes because of her looks?" she questioned darkly. The boy grinned sheeplishly. "A bit yes, she is nice and all.. and I didn't think," he stopped with a sigh,"listen Kels.. I'm sorry.. and I sort of don't know how I want to word this..." Kelsi blinked watching his gaze momentarily before he smiled gently at her and kissed her once more, this one not the same urgent one he had before to stop her, and this time- thankfully- he didn't feel a responding slap.

He pulled away quickly. "Ami's a good friend, yes, but she isn't the one who I want.. she's not my type at all.. Yeah she's hot," he started before smiling softly,"but she doesn't hold the same beauty someone else does--" Kelsi felt her cheeks burn pink, enabling the boy a chance to chuckle. "Kelsi, I know I can't take you to the spirit ball-- and me and Ami are going just as friends okay..? But what I want to ask.. is will you go with me to every dance after this..?"

A soft smile played across the girls lips as she nodded. He grinned once more pulling her into a soft kiss, surprised only momentarily as the girl returned it.

Maybe, the weatherman being wrong wasn't such a bad thing. Sure it was still pouring and sure she was drenched from head to toe and sure she was probably going to get sick,but it was all worth it.

Because on that stormy day, Jason Cross had asked her out.


End file.
